Purr, Kitten, Purr
by Cat In My Fridge
Summary: -"Cats," Sebastian said, a loose smile around his face that didn't reach his eyes, "have no souls." A Sebastian/Pluto fic that is at heart a Sebastian/Ciel story, and also the most evil thing I've ever written.


Okay, just to reiterate: this fic is fucking disturbing. O.o

Merry Christmas, Sai. This is just for you! You asked for a SebaPluto fic, I'm sorry it ended up more like a twisted SebaCiel fic (though Seba gets it on with Pluto, of course).

**Warnings:** Oh, way too many. Disturbing imagry. Semi-bestiality (wtf, why did I write this?). Mindfuckery. Semi-food porn. Sebastian being fucking scary and Ciel almost scarier. Something my mother will definitely not find out I wrote. _Ever_.

Kindly beta'd by Hedo-chan, of who I am not worthy.

* * *

**Purr, Kitten, Purr**

_because the kitten will roll on the floor..._**  
**

* * *

"You haven't been bonding with Pluto, I heard." He put his tea cup down, stirring it with a spoon every bit as delicate as his blue-veined wrist. He slit his eyes open, and one azure blue iris slided over to Sebastian. "Highly disappointing, I have to say."

Sebastian could hear the condescension needling, could visualize it writhing just beneath the surface like maggots; he put on his usual pleasant smile that never reached his eyes and said, "You would have been hearing correctly. I am not very fond of dogs, as the young master is undoubtedly aware of."

"Is that so." It wasn't a question. The young master raised his tea cup to his mouth again, eyes closed not in pleasure, but to make a point. "Well, then. Perhaps you should make more of an attempt to bond with him. Right, Sebastian?"

Sebastian was starting to suspect where all of this was leading to. "As you are -- or at the very, least, _should_ be -- well aware of, young master, it isn't one of my duties to --"

A wave of his hand; sharp, cutting. "Shut up, Sebastian. It's an order." He looked at his butler with the expression of a child watching in awe as a spider falls upon a struggling fly caught in its web. Innocent cruelty, though by itself an oxymoron, was probably the most apt way in which to describe it.

Sebastian couldn't help but feel distant amusement tickling him. "Certainly, young master." His voice was smooth, full of mock-obedience that he knew his young master would discern for nothing other than what it was. "What would you wish me to --"

"Feed him. Here. We have some left-over mince meat from last night's dinner, don't we?"

Sebastian's lips quirked into a smile. "Indeed we do, young master. Although I'd like to remind you, _again_, that it isn't _my_ duty to feed Pluto. And feed him in _here_?"

"God, Sebastian." Ciel slipped a chocolate truffle past his lips with one elegant shove of his finger. "Are you here to ask questions? Just bring it in on a plate or something." A glare that slithered from head to toe. "Did I summon you to listen to your prattle?"

The boy reminded Sebastian of a cat sometimes: the way he lazily rolled his eyes, the way he was deceptively apathetic and moody, the way he couldn't be herded and the way he acted like it was an honour rather than a duty to be the one taking care of him, feeding him, bathing him, _loving_ him --

Although a part of his young master was as unapologetically cruel as a kitten, the lingering traces of black-tinted spots of cruelty floating through his soul occasionally seemed to be overshadowed by that overwhelming _goodness_ of this kid's soul; remnants of innocence of a child's soul so shattered that the broken pieces had sharpened to defensive spires.

Sebastian liked it better when he was being cruel. It was far more... entertaining.

_The kitten corners the mouse. Its wide-eyed face is apathetic as it pounces, claws gleaming ersatz beneath the light, and_ --

"Bring the meat. And Pluto." He didn't even look at Sebastian as he said it, but gripped his tea cup a little tighter. "_Now_."

It was almost automatical now; Sebastian did what was most natural when he pressed his palm against his chest, bowed and said, "Yes, my Lord."

Retrieving Pluto was not so much a hard task as it was a nerve-wrecking one. Sebastian found him, currently in his human form, in the garden, chasing Finnian, who was storming across the lawn while piercing the air with screams of laughter. It didn't take long for a quizzical expression to surface on Pluto's face as he sniffed the air.

Having developed a strange bond of affection for the butler, Pluto ran up to Sebastian upon spotting him, eyes blazing amidst a soiled face almost delirious in excitement, wild silver hair bobbing as he jumped to his feet and crashed into Sebastian face-first, nearly toppling them both over.

Annoyance knitted Sebastian's eyebrows into a frown. "Pluto -- _" _His eyes widened as said man jumped to his feet and buried his face in Sebastian's chest, drooling all over him while excitedly wagging his rear. Disgust squirmed in Sebastian's stomach (_oh my, so unhygienic, so -- so brash, so insipid_), and he shoved the demon hound away from him. "No -- bad dog. _Ugh_."

Pluto released a defeated whimper and lowered his head, launching into a symphony of what sounded to Sebastian like, "_kyon kyon kyooon_."

"Mr. Sebastiaaaan!" Finnian called as he jogged up to them both, smile so bright it lit up his eyes. He fell into a crouch once reaching the two of them, patting Pluto with a smile on his face. The dog reacted with a soft, enthusiastic bark as he nuzzled his face in Finnian's shoulder. "Good boy, Plu Plu. Good boy! You're so cute!"

It wasn't the first time that Sebastian wished that he could just snap both of their necks. "Thank you for taking care of him," he said, trademark smile shimmering on his lips, "It will not be necessary to feed him today." With that, he grabbed Pluto by the collar (the dog making a surprised weeping sound at that) and proceeded to half-lead, half-drag him into the mansion.

Finnian stood back, scratching his head.

As -- distinctly _thrilling_ as it was to witness the kitten's cruelty, Sebastian distinctly felt annoyed as he stopped by the kitchen to retrieve last night's dinner (Pluto started humping one of the drawers with an enthusiastic groan -- it took Sebastian a minute of disgusted scowling to get him off of it), and then made his way back to his master's office with the dog in tow.

Dogs had always made Sebastian sick for one very simple reason:

They were stupid.

Exorbitantly self-indulgent in their displays of affection, eyes brimming with joy, bellowing with laughter and emotion that seemed to almost want to _burst_ out of them like boiling water out of a pot that's been left on the stove for too long, they came running toward in a flurry of unabashed affection that had long since gone past the point of adoreableness and ventured into the vealm of retardation. Sebastian had little respect for such antics.

Because if there was no evil there to begin with, Sebastian could not taint.

"Young master," he announced once inside his office. His eyebrows were twitching from trying to ignore Pluto's attempts at mating with his leg. "I have completed your request and escorted the demon dog to your office."

The ,"Can I kill him now?" remained unspoken but implicit.

Ciel crossed his legs and rested his chin on the back of his folded hands. "Very well, Sebastian." He motioned to his desk. "Bring him over, as well as the food."

Sebastian nodded and set down the plate while simultaneously trying to prevent Pluto from jumping on it. When the dog realized that Sebastian would not let him, he let out a defeated wail and settled next to the butler's feet, leaving his head hanging.

Disdain on his face, Ciel lifted the plate off the table to inspect it. "Very well done, Sebastian. I'm proud of you."

Sebastian could feel it now, the subtle threat perched atop the forced apathy of his voice. He watched as Ciel slowly twirled the plate in his hand while wrinkling his nose at it (the young master had never been very fond of the smell or taste of meat, after all), and Sebastian was just about to nod, take the plate from his master and put it back on the table, when --

Balancing the plate on one hand, Ciel reached out, and, with a casual flip of his hand, splattered the contents of it all across Sebastian's crotch.

Sebastian inhaled sharply.

"Oh dear, oh dear," Ciel said. The irony slathered on thick and bitter. "Look at how clumsy I am."

Pluto perched up, staring at Sebastian's crotch with a delighted expression on his face.

And then, of course, Sebastian understood -- yet, instead of being enraged by this revelation, his master's plan, though one clearly designed for no reason other than to humiliate him, set off sparks of amusement that ripped down his spine. "Young master, I believe you just spilled the entire plate's contents on my crotch."

Pluto fidgeted and barked, raising his head to sniff.

"Oh yes," Ciel said. Voice deadpan and expression aloof, he didn't even try to appear apologetic. "It was entirely my mistake. Well." As if to emphasize his apathy, he reached [out] for another chocolate truffle, poising it at his mouth. "I suppose that you'll have to feed Pluto anyway."

Pluto pounced, hands outstretched, animal delight shining in his eyes, and he bumped against Sebastian's crotch face-first.

Oh God, he was_ licking_ him, sticking out his long tongue and slobbering all over Sebastian's pants, and –

With a groan of disgust, Sebastian ripped Pluto's hands off of him and took a step back, making Pluto fall back onto his hands and knees. Pluto stared up at him out of confused eyes, _blinked_ -- once, twice, then --

Sebastian caught his master's eyes -- and froze.

Sebastian didn't move when he felt Pluto hugging his hips again and burying his face in his crotch, making obscene slurping sounds as he began to lick the sauce off of Sebastian's pants like a perverted fool caught in the throes of most potent arousal. He didn't move even as Pluto began to claw at his pants, trying to rip them off and making disappointed little wails at the back of his throat because his human hands were unsuccessful in ripping Sebastian's clothes to shreds.

He didn't move, because Ciel was looking at him with a look that said, "You are mine, and you are doing what I want, whenever and wherever I want," and it was there, so brashly revealed, the mask of apathy for once encroached upon by cat-cradles of blackness.

_The kitten sinks its claws into the mouse, whose legs twitch dumbly as its innards are pierced by the glinting claws, digging in deeper, **deeper** –_

He tumbled backward as Pluto gave him a particularly hard shove, and his world was spun upside down for one moment before his back collided with the floor; before he was even given the chance to get up again, Pluto was already upon him, his pale, pale hands holding Sebastian's legs apart, his silver hair tickling over Sebastian's uniform as he lowered his head; Pluto gave one last borderline-insane grin and dove right into Sebastian, and --

Sebastian groaned and propped himself up on his palms, his eyes instinctively finding Ciel's.

"What, Sebastian?" Ciel was holding his tea cup to his mouth and raising his eyebrows at his butler in mock-annoyance. Sebastian could see the cruelty smoldering behind his eyelids, a deep blue sea at the bottom of which the monster threw itself against its chains. "Is something the matter? Surely you should... allow Pluto to eat in peace?"

Their eyes fused together. Sebastian, sprawled on the floor with an overzealous man crouching over him and busily tweaking open the buttons of his pants; Ciel, childish face the shape of a moon twisted in secret pleasure.

Right now, Ciel may as well have been standing over him with a whip clutched in his child hands.

"Young master," Sebastian said, his voice coming out strained. "It amazes me again and again how twisted you --" he trailed off a little when Pluto tore open his pants and pushed them down over his hips. Sebastian frowned. "How twisted you... can be."

_One hour ago, you would have thought it clean enough to eat off of; now the kitten purrs in exictement at its prey's struggles, eyes wide --  
_

Sebastian inhaled sharply and tensed his muscles as Pluto began to lick on his cock, and it was only then that Sebastian noticed that he had already gotten hard a while ago, although probably as much from his master's performance as from Pluto's insistent licking and rubbing. Sebastian hissed and clumsily rolled his hips, feeling the tip slip past the barrier of Pluto's lips.

Sebastian, as a demon, did not need sex the way human males did. Even his master would reach the point when the curse of sexual desire would sew itself onto his heels and follow him around like a giant winged shadow until the day he died. After switching off the lights in Ciel's room, Sebastian sometimes lingered a little, eyes dancing over the sleeping form of his master – and lips quirking into a smirk at the prospect of his young master moaning and writhing and punching down the sheets in his dreams. It was only a matter of time until he would now, only a few more months, or a year at most, until the young master's dreams of being anything other than a higher-evolved animal would be crushed with the awakening of the lingering urges now lying dormant inside the boy's veins. _The kitten would roll on the floor._

Even though sexuality was very much an animal curse, and even though Sebastian never had the physical need for it much like he didn't for sleep or nourishment, Pluto's mouth was still hot and slick enough to feel _good_.

Sebastian shifted on the floor, bucking his hips a little; Pluto barked enthusiastically, then released an appreciative whimpering sound as Sebastian's cock popped out of his mouth, wet and glistening now. Pluto commenced to lick the entire length with his long tongue, his sharp teeth thankfully never scraping along, his eyes almost delirious with stupid animal happiness, and –

Ciel cut in. "Now, now, Sebastian. Pluto is working very hard to pleasure you. He obviously loves you -- that poor fool." Ciel put down the tea cup with an audible click, then leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "Shouldn't you be rewarding him for his hard work?" Even though he seemed pointedly apathetic, something seemed odd; his fingers digging into his elbows with just a bit more force, his lower lip quivering a little, his eyes drawn to the table –

He was _nervous _after all?

And _that's_ when Sebastian really gave into Pluto's ministrations. The silver-haired man had started to lick his thighs and along his pubic bone, then trailed down a little to search for the pieces of meat littered on the floor, but Sebastian gripped him by the skull, and forced his mouth back to his cock. Pluto made an encouraging sound, then happily swallowed Sebastian's erection, forcing it down his throat as far as it would go while wagging his rear and sniffing soundly.

Sebastian met his young master's eyes again, silent messages passing between them as they probed each other.

Too bad Ciel wasn't like one of those cream-filled chocolate cookies that Sebastian could just crush between his thumb and finger, to have its inner sweetness ooze out and spill all over his hand. Or perhaps that it wasn't so _was_ the very reason it was so wonderfully entertaining...

_The kitten hears a commotion; it jumps back form its prey, its back arched, its hair standing on end at the threat, baring its fangs --_

Ciel was the first to break the eye contact when his eyes slid over to Pluto.

A smirk splattered itself all across Sebastian's face.

Ciel's hands tightened. He drew his side to the face, pulse trembling against the delicate skin just below his jawline. "Thank you, Sebastian." His voice was strained, as if he was choking on something. "That will be enough."

Sebastian quirked an interested eyebrow. Fisting some of Pluto's silver hair, he pushed him down, feeling himself slide along the slick walls deeper and _deeper_ into his mouth. "But young master -- if I wasn't terribly mistaken, you were enjoying the show until... _hah_..." He bucked his hips again as he felt Pluto's throat muscles tighten, and he let out a masculine groan at the sensation of burying himself in that sea of slick heat. He threw Ciel a look. "Until just a little while ago, young master."

Ciel's spine erected.

Like a predator instinctively picking out the weakest animal in a herd, Sebastian's eyes immediately latched onto the way the young master's hands were shaking around the tea cup.

"It's _enough_, Sebastian."

"You are quite right, young master." Sebastian tossed back his head, staring at Ciel from beneath his lashes. "Indeed, Pluto has been acting quite out of line. What do you say I --" he bucked his hips, hands gripping Pluto's skull, " -- _punish_ him, young master?"

Ciel finally turned his face around to meet his butler's eyes; a small parade of schadenfreude waltzed through Sebastian's body at the sight of his young master's face. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again, his fine face folding into a mask of rejection. His shoulders trembled, his eyebrows knotted together into one of the most venomous frowns Sebastian ever had to witness on his young master's face.

_Backed against the wall, the kitten becomes defiant, baring its fangs, observing the intruder with malice smoldering in its eyes._

Pluto yelped when Sebastian tackled him without warning, pinning his wrists to the floor as he hovered above him. Writhing underneath Sebastian, there was a hint of fear in the Pluto's wide eyes, subdued only by the glowing excitement mirrored on his face. Tongue hanging out, teeth flashing under the light, Pluto gave a reassuring bark as Sebastian shifted his entire weight on top of him and pressed him down against the floor.

Disgust slithered through Sebastian's stomach, but he suppressed it, willing his face to look as calm and collected as always when he shifted on top of Pluto (groaning as his cock brushed against the other man's body, and oh -- the young master was still watching, wasn't he?) and then leaned down to kiss along his neck, feeling Pluto's jugular beating against his tongue like a trapped animal (_animal_, yes, indeed), and then lower, lower, over that salty skin.

To Sebastian, Pluto's smell was repelling; it was dirty, really, of grass and dirt and wet fur, and he would have done nothing with more pleasure than to give in to his impulse of wrinkling his nose and --

_(putting him through a meatgrinder)_

-- shoving him away, but he couldn't, he _couldn't_.

Not when he could feel his young master's eyes burning a trail along his skin as it traveled, not when he could just hear the kitten's hiss, the chocolate mousse to the ball of rotting fur beneath him.

He pinned down Pluto harder, pressing himself against Pluto, closer, _closer_, until he was pressing hard against his entrance, with only the slightest_ thrust_ of his hips separating them.

And Pluto gave a reaffirming yelp and bucked his hips, _poking_ Sebastian into his stomach, and the butler only grit his teeth and shifted closer -- before he paused completely, going completely still on top of a writhing and barking and drooling Pluto.

He looked up.

Large blue eyes were staring back at him. "What?" Tension rippled at the corners of Ciel's mouth.

"Enjoying the show, young master?"

The tea cup looked as if it would slip out of his fingers and shatter into a hundred glittering pieces on his desk any second now. Face a mask of almost palpable hostility, his voice was sharp as he hissed, "You know very well that I would probably enjoy it more if you carved out my eyes with this spoon." The light caught in the tea spoon when he held it up.

It trembled, gleaming ersatz beneath the sun rays falling through the curtains.

Ciel's lips thinned into a line. "But then, I should have known you would take it this far."

Sebastian traced the line of his jaw bone with his eyes, watching as the skin shivered in tune with the heart beating against it.

Pluto had started to lap at Sebastian's neck, tongue leaving a searing trail that seemed to burn right through his skin.

And there it was.

_The kitten pounces._

"Demons are not much higher on the evolutionary ladder than _dogs_, are they now?"

And, in the pricks and needles that followed that statement, Sebastian just -- smiled. "You may say so, young master, but --"

Pluto growled and barked in anticipation, bringing his hips up higher, rubbing himself against Sebastian.

" -- they just follow their natural instinct. They seek to mate with the superior animal."

Pluto was yowling now, rocking his hips, and Sebastian --

-- bucked his hips, and drove himself home with a thrust so violent it visibly rippled through Pluto's body.

It was warm and burning, and _oh_, the walls were so smooth_ tight_ that they seemed to suffocate him, and he couldn't help but let out one long, drawn-out _groan_.

He had to be hurting Pluto, he could tell: from the way he yowled, the way his features scrunched up, the way he jerked his knees toward his body in reflex; but he _let_ him do it, the silly fool, he _let_ him.

( _oh how easy it would be to find the pulse on that long strip of throat, locate the thrumming nub and **press** --_ )

Sebastian propped himself up on his hands, looking down; one strand of hair fell like a silky veil down along the side of his face, trailing over one high cheek bone, and the butler tucked it back behind his ear. He looked, no, _glared_ down at Pluto, lips quirked into a sly grin – and then began to move.

"You've been a –"

He buried himself to the hilt with one quick thrust of his hips, _ripping_ through Pluto. He sucked in breath and then he exhaled, a moan that he _would **not**_ release shattering against the back of his teeth.

"—very ,very bad boy, Pluto. I fear I must punish you in the name of the House of Phantomhive."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Ciel's knees, bald and pink and glowing in the afternoon sun, trembling just as much as Pluto's walls did, and when the pleasure (_oh yes, he had to admit it to himself now, **that's** what he was feeling_) became too great, Sebastian tore his eyes off of his young master and swirled his focus onto Pluto, flinching when—

_Ew._

-- Pluto stuck out his tongue and licked all the way across Sebastian's cheeks, hot and slimy, musky breath whisking against Sebastian's nose and sliding through his stomach.

Somewhere down there, Pluto clenched his muscles all around Sebastian, and he – he willed himself not to moan, but it was getting harder, all the pleasured little sounds his body wanted to release shattering in his mouth.

He glared down at Pluto, eyes boring themselves into his pale skin, the shimmering blue veins beneath the surface --

( _a flash of white skull with deep sucking holes where the eyes had been grinning laughing **laughing**_ )

His hips started thrusting harder, faster, _pounding _into Pluto as if trying to rip right through him in search of that delicious heat.

( _blood bleeding morbid crown of blood against that snow-white hair oh yes_ )

He was close, oh so close, he could -- he could feel the tension in his body mounting, reaching out toward the pinprick-glare of pleasure glinting atop, and --

"Finnian."

Sebastian's arousal flatlined, and he froze in mid-thrust.

Pluto beneath him gave a disappointed yelp and began to claw at his clothes with the blunt fingernails of his human form, knees clenching around Sebastian's waist, heels drumming against him.

With his eyes only on Ciel, Sebastian waited.

"Finnian," Ciel repeated, twirling the phone cord with his index finger, one leg crossed over the other, heeled leather shoes gleaming beneath the dappling light. His eyes bore right into Sebastian's. "It's time for you to come pick up your pet. We're done feeding him. Yes." A flash walked past the surface of his eyes. "Right away."

Sebastian kept frozen in moment, arms propped up on either side of Pluto's head, hovering above him, prim and proper butler jacket firmly in place, hips pressed to Pluto's –

He howled beneath him, writhing, trying to raise his hips to increase friction and force Sebastian deeper inside him, hands drawn to his chest and bent at the wrist like that of a dog's in submissive position, tongue peeking from out of his mouth.

In significance, Pluto may as well have been a bag of rice falling over somewhere in the Orient.

_The kitten leaps for the throat._

The talons of Ciel's eyes hooked into Sebastian's and they held their gaze there, energy from their eyes thrumming in the air like a malignant tumor where they fused together.

Rather than horrified, rather than humiliated, rather than angry at being denied release, though, Sebastian was –

_Amused._

"I'm apologize profusely," Sebastian said, condescension dripping from his voice, "if my relations with Pluto is are making you uncomfortable, young master."

"Not uncomfortable," Ciel said, voice a drone, "_bored_."

"Interesting to observe, then," Sebastian raised one eyebrow, voice dropping to an intimate tone, "how being bored makes you blush. How _being bored_ makes you press your thighs together like that. How being bored --"

Anger flitted across Ciel's face for just a second: flashing behind his eyes and tightening in the corners of his lips, but then he smoothed out his face again, open disgust spilling onto his features when he glanced at Pluto. "Spare me, Sebastian."

Sebastian slid his hips lower, letting himself slide out of Pluto, pulling up his pants and making himself look presentable within a split-second, then he leapt on to his feet, patting down his uniform and keeping his eyes flexed upon Ciel all the while.

Palm pressed against his chest, he bowed. "As you wish, young master."

Below him, still on the floor, Pluto whimpered.

Finnian burst in seconds later, hair mussed-up and cheeks tinted a pale rousse from having sprinted to the study. His eyes showed a moment of confusion when he saw Pluto crouching on the floor – completely naked.

Lips thinned into a line and blush deepening, he strode into the room and dropped onto a crouch in front of Pluto, patting him on the head and whispering something to him.

Sebastian didn't bother listening.

"Were you unhappy with my performance, young master?" The challenge perched atop his voice rose up high above the mock-polite lull; he took a small step toward his master's desk. "Perhaps I should have – taken better care to fulfill my task to your utmost _satisfaction_, young master?"

Finnian darted a confused glance at them, hurrying Pluto out of the room, saying his goodbyes, and closing the door behind him.

The last look Sebastian caught of Pluto was a longing gaze, the last sound a long, drawn-out whimper.

The smirk that wanted to spread on Ciel's face made the corners of his mouth twitch. "I was satisfied, indeed." He reached out for a piece of chocolate, and slipped it past his lips. "Rarely been so entertained, really." The lie fell from his lips easily.

Sebastian smiled.

It was beautiful, really, it _was_.

( _The kitten catches its prey and plays with it, letting it dangle from its claws, breaking its legs and watching it crawl across the floor with its feet dragging behind it, snatching away its chances of survival at the last second with a snatch of its paws --_ )

Sebastian walked up to Ciel's desk, leaning onto it.

Ciel regarded him with his usual mask of apathy firmly in place.

"Young master," Sebastian said, leaning in and watching those blue eyes getting wider, _wider_ – "do you know why I hate dogs?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes. His lips split to reveal a wink of white tooth biting down on his lower lip. Then:" Why, you think I'm interested in hearing about your kinks?"

Sebastian watched his saliva glitter in a sheen beneath the light.

"Kittens have always been far more to my taste, young master. Compared to dogs, they are so much more interesting, wouldn't you agree? Stubborn. _Selfish_ -- perfectly so, one should say. A cat will not mourn your death when you are gone the way a dog does. No, a cat is only out for its own advantage," he leaned forward, catching Ciel's eyes and dragging them back up to meet him his full-front, "wouldn't you agree, young master?"

Annoyance rippled over Ciel's face, starting from his drawn eyebrows and shivering all the way down to his pursed lips. "I wonder," he said, "if you keep speaking in metaphors in order to confuse or _annoy_ me."

Sebastian skipped over the question, "Oh yes, a truly fitting metaphor indeed, is it not? Except --" he leaned forward, closer, _closer_, "-- for one little detail."

Ciel waited.

Sebastian could see the pulse in his throat, beating against where his Adam's apple would one day be like a trapped animal.

Fitting metaphor.

"Cats," Sebastian said, a loose smile around his face that didn't reach his eyes, "have no souls."

Ciel's pupils dilated.

Sebastian smiled, but it was a morbid smile: lifeless, like pulling up the edges of a corpse's mouth into a parody of a smile. He reached out and cupped the boy's cheek in his hand, letting his gloved thumb trail over his lips, feeling them give way beneath his finger like candy.

When the affection started to spill forth, he dropped his hand, and erected his spine.

The silence that stretched on between them was long and bitter.

_Soon now,_ Sebastian thought._ Soon, only a few weeks, months, __a year at most --_

_Only a little while longer now._

_And the kitten will roll on the floor._

* * *

**A/N**: ... It's Sai's fault.

*hides*

**Edit**: Just because I got some comments along those lines... the thoughts expressed in this about dogs and cats are not my own. They're (this fucked-up version of) Sebastian's. I'm totally a tree-hugging hippie who loves both! XD


End file.
